


Stellar Magnitude

by waiting4love



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waiting4love/pseuds/waiting4love
Summary: Truths come to light and Eda gets tired of always having her dreams on the backseatorThe story of how Eda Yildiz goes to Italy to achieve her goals and Serkan Bolat never stops reminding her how much he loves her.Re-Telling from episode 20.*  ☼ *Story and characters belong to their rightful owners. This is just my way of dealing with being a fan.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Bir

The last six months have been an exercise in strength. I decided that I wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of my goals and dreams, but by going after them I sacrificed being close to the people I love the most. I missed my friends and the nursery, I missed home and yes, even though I'm still a bit hurt, I miss my aunt a lot too. More than anything it feels like I miss an old version of myself, one who was less fearful, more full of life and much less broken. 

I heard one of my colleagues calling my name from the other side of the room, we were on the mist of adding some finishing touches to our final presentation, I would be ready to go back home and graduate in a few weeks time and it felt so surreal. I was here in Italy to pursue the very thing that was now within my grasp. I would officially be a landscape architect, I would graduate with honors and leave with my head held high. I could return whenever I wanted, Efe made sure I met all the right people and opportunities kept knocking on my door. 

I was officially ready to get my life back on track. 

"Eda?" Giacomo said waiving his hand in front of my face "Have you been listening _cara_?" His thick Italian accent making everything sound lyrical. I nodded and he smiled knowingly. "The professor sent an email to announce the judges for our final, one of yours is coming to Italy for the occasion" 

I enjoyed working with Giacomo but sometimes it felt like a lot of our conversations got lost in translation "One of mines? What do you mean?" 

He chuckled "A Turkish architect of course" 

"You think all Turkish people are mine?" I tried to sound serious but I could tell he knew I was joking "How would you like it if I compared you to Al Capone since he is one of yours" I threw back already feeling my stomach sink a little. There was no way. 

"I joke Eda, but you might know him after all there are only fifteen million people in Istanbul, your chances are high!" Giacomo said following his words with a wink. I was surprised about how curious he was about my country and my culture from the get go. We had numerous talks about traditions and typical food, he even came over for dinner a couple of times and tried some Mardin food. He was delighted with my food and I liked his enthusiasm so we became fast friends. 

Giacomo was right, there were approximately fifteen million people in Istanbul, but as soon as I opened my email I knew which name was going to be on that list. 

I was officially ready to get my life back on track, if only Serkan Bolat would let me. 

* ☼ * 

Every moment since I read that email I have been distracted, my focus should have been on my presentation but the only thing I could think about was that he was going to be here in a few days and there was no way of avoiding him.

I came to Italy to follow my dreams, yes, but I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I was also looking for distance from the things I didn't want to deal with. 

Serkan was at the top of that list and avoiding to think about him had worked a lot better when there wasn't an imminent encounter on the horizon. How dare he ruin this for me? To shift my focus in the most important week of my professional life? 

* ☼ * 

The day of the final presentation came, my nerves were on overdrive. I was as ready as I would ever be to face the day. That's what I kept telling myself when I entered the classroom were things were taking place, my professors were standing at the end of the room chatting amicably with Giacomo. 

" _Ciao cara_ , are you ready to rock this?" Giacomo asked as soon as I came closer and said hello to everyone. 

I nodded nervously. Ready as _I'll ever be I_ repeated internally. "Aren't we waiting for the judges?" 

"Professor Rossi and his team will be your judges today, since you haven't actually worked with them developing the scheme we think they will be objective at the time of grading your execution" One of their advisors explained while taking his seat on the front row. "So we are ready to start when you are" 

As I heard them state the situation I expected to feel relief, Serkan wasn't coming. 

He wouldn't be judging my project. 

I wouldn't have to act strong and unaffected. 

I wouldn't have to treat him politely in front of everyone. 

But worst of all was the realization that _I wouldn't see him_. 

And apparently I wanted to. 

* ☼ * 

The presentation was a success, our professors were very happy about our project and even mentioned the possibility of pitching it to the city council. We have chosen to redesign a city park that was in a great location but had been left to die a few years back, so our solutions were mainly centered on being able to give the park a new life with plants that needed the less amount of maintenance possible. This way the city could make the initial investment but wouldn't need to spend much on upkeep in the long run. We weren't reinventing the wheel, we simply put a lot of effort into researching and testing the right species for the specific environment and how that would work through all the changing seasons. 

Giacomo was static and kept saying we should drink till the morning to celebrate. I wasn't much for drinking, but I figured I owed my partner at least one celebratory drink before heading back to my apartment. We went to a bar near the university, it was packed since the winter semester was coming to an end. Our table was near the window and I could barely hear anything but we drank some aperol sprizts and had a few good laughs. Italy made me feel free and accomplished, specially now that my purpose had been achieved. It was the great old: _veni, vidi, vici._

"Are you sure you want to move back home?" Giacomo said for the tenth time that evening. "Italy will really miss you" I could tell that he was about to get emotional. He was a great friend and I would honestly miss him too, back home it felt like I was surrounded by women, and his friendly male presence and advice would be irreplaceable now that I had it. He reminded my of one of my dear childhood friends. 

"I will miss you too _caro_ Giacomo, you can come visit Istanbul any time" I told him earnestly, giving him a quick hug and saying goodbye for the night. He had other friends around the bar and I was sure he was going to keep going for longer that my current energy levels would allow. 

Walking around the quiet streets of Milan in the middle of the night felt refreshing, the university area was mostly dead after a few long weeks of finals. Everyone going back home or hiding away on a bar celebrating another ending. Did I want to make Milan my permanent home? Sometimes I thought about it, specially when I gave myself the chance to think back about my plans with Serkan. He had bought a house, he rented an office, he had made plans for both of us. But he didn't trust me enough to give me choices, and that was something I wasn't sure I could ever forgive him for. 

Serkan, who didn't show up at my presentation. Serkan, who I would inevitably see when I went back home the following week. But I had already decided that the next time I saw him, it would be on my terms. It would be my choice. 

But as always, Serkan Bolat didn't give me a choice. 

"Eda!" his voice carried out behind me. My legs started trembling just from hearing him say my name. I had to put a hand on a nearby wall to find my balance, I took a couple of deep breaths before turning around and facing him. He was wearing a camel waistcoat and his hands were covered by brown leather gloves. Of course he looked amazing, because why wouldn't he? The fact that I didn't trust him with my heart unfortunately didn't automatically turn him into a frog. His eyes were honey colored and the depth of what I saw in them gave me goosebumps. "I have been looking for you" He said simply. 

My heart did a somersault, the traitor it was. "Well here I am" I said bleakly. "Is there anything you need?" 

He smiled and just said: "You"

I wanted to roll my eyes, I wanted to seem annoyed and unaffected and mad at him. But I couldn't, I could never be indifferent to the man standing in front of me right now. And he knew it too. "Weren't you supposed to judge my presentation earlier?" I said swiftly changing the subject. 

"I thought it would be a conflict of interest to do that, you see I have found that I can not longer be objective when it comes to anything related to you" He seemed so smug and proud of himself as he said it. I wanted to slap him. But violence was never the right step, and knowing him he would just kiss me as retaliation. I didn't have an answer to that so I just stared at him for a few beats. "Congratulations by the way, it was a magnificent presentation, objectively speaking of course" 

I couldn't control the sigh that left my lips "Look Serkan, I don't know what you expected from coming here but I still don't want to see you, that hasn't changed" _Liar, liar_ my heart screamed. "Also how did you find me?" I had been so surprised by his presence that I didn't think rationally enough to ask this before. 

His response was a tense smile. So I wouldn't like the answer then. I gave him a pointed look and now he was the one sighing. "I was told you were at the bar, so I went there and found your friend instead... So I gave him a short catch up on our history and told him I needed to find you. He said you like to talk the scenic way home and showed me the route" 

He walked a bit closer to me and his scent filled the air, it was like a reboot to my system. "Stop" I said when he was still a step away, and he did. I couldn't think with him so close to me. "What did you say?"

"I told him I'm the love of your life and I needed one more chance to make it right" It was disarming to hear him say it. I couldn't trust him, but every fiber of my being wanted to fall into his arms and cry: I surrender!

I didn't know how to deal with him being all in. And If I was completely honest with myself, not being able to deal was a big part of why I decided to come to Italy. Having him in my life meant reexamining all my beliefs. For me if there wasn't honesty and trust, no love could grow. He broke that between us, we had problems before but we were always honest and now that we didn't have that, what was left? 

I released a sigh "After weeks of acting hot and cold and driving me completely insane, weeks of lying to my face and hurting me, you decide I'm the love of your life?" His smile didn't falter at my come back so I continued "I thought you didn't believe in those" 

"Eda" There was a special place in hell to whoever gave him the power to say my name and make it mean everything. _I couldn't deal with this._ "I made a lot of mistakes, I should have told you, I should have trusted you and our love... I understand that. By trying to protect you I broke us, and I'm going to spend the rest of my days making it up to you and showing you I can change. You know I can because you have seen me do it, I'm not the man you first refused to give your name to on that auditory. You helped me open up and be more gentle with others and myself. I can face anything in this life, everything except being without you" 

I sighed heavily. His eyes twinkled under the moonlight, he seemed honest and raw, his passion coming through in every word. But that's what they were words, he was saying the right things but his past actions spoke of a completely different reality. 

"You can't live without me, and right now I cant live with you" 

"Peki" He said softly, his eyes were resigned but the fire didn't leave them. "I will give you space then, but first we need to talk about some things that are happening back home. Can we meet tomorrow at the school library? I have a couple of reviews with some undergrad students but I will be free at 11am" 

"Serkan..."It was a warning, I wasn't about to fall for his tricks. 

"Eda... this isn't about us" He promised.

The ever present part of me that wanted more of Serkan Bolat's time answered "Fine, see you tomorrow then"

"Iyi geceler Eda Yildiz" 

Such a simple phrase, so much meaning. Tonight was not that kind of night. 

"Good night" I told him turning around and walking away without looking back. 

* ☼ * 

It was mid morning when I arrived at the university library, I was always drawn to this colorful modern building and its personality, but today it wasn't about coming here because it made me feel safe, today could very much be about war. The battle I constantly had with myself where Serkan Bolat was concerned, he hurt me and I didn't want to keep giving him the license to do so, but my heart didn't care about reasons or logic and it treacherously beat faster at the mere sight of him. 

I saw him talking to some young men on a table near the windows, he was animatedly speaking while clearly pointing to the areas he felt needed work. I was always amazed by his passion and his capacity to explain his thoughts so eloquently when it came to design, I admired him even back when I hated it him. Or maybe I hated him because I once admired him so much and then he crushed my dreams. At this point it was clear our relationship would always be tainted by contradictory emotions. 

He looked at his watch and then glanced my way, a smile quickly appearing as he saw me walk his way. Gorgeous professor Bolat, he was wearing his gray trousers and vest with a white fitted shirt underneath, basically my dirty fantasies personified and I didn't feel ashamed to admit that to myself. If only he didn't break my heart so often, maybe then I would just act on my more basic instincts and kiss the hell out of him for everyone to see. 

"Günaydın Eda" He said after telling his students to give him two minutes and approaching me. "Thank you for coming" 

I smiled tightly "Merhaba Serkan, I can wait around until you're done" Although I just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and we both knew it. 

"Have you spent a lot of time here?" 

"Yes, great place to find some peace and quiet" Peace and quiet I had badly needed to process my feelings and concentrate on my goals. 

He nodded, smile still in place. "I need around 20 minutes to finish reviewing and then we can go" 

"Where are we going again?" 

"The weather is nice, so I thought we could take a walk" He sounded so tentative, like he was afraid I was going to run away at the first wrong word that came out of this mouth. 

"Sure" 

While he went back to his students I took a look around the library, picked up a landscape design picture book and sat down a few tables away from him. I kept glancing at the pages, trying concentrate on the beautiful designs but the sound of his low voice traveled my way and I couldn't believe he was here, in my space, in the life I have built away from him. 

Every few minutes he looked my way with a small smile. It would be so easy to forget, to just let him be sorry and come back to him. But what would it say about me? I was always so proud of myself for being independent and strong, and he made me the opposite, he made me crave him even when he hurt me. I loved him, denying it to myself wouldn't do me any good, that didn't mean that I was going to put myself through the ringer over and over again. Serkan's hot and cold love was not what I deserved. 

He came back to me a while later and we started walking around the university gardens, it was surprisingly sunny for a winter day, the cold weather fading away as long as one was standing on the sun. We walked side by side, it seemed aimless for a while, it became clear he was leading us somewhere when we stopped in front of a small gelato shop. Every time I walked in front of this particular shop I was so happy to have quality family made ice cream available even on winter, you got all the flavor and none of the queuing. 

"Ice cream on Feburary? It doesn't really sound like something Serkan Bolat would do" I said not able to refrain from teasing him. 

He smiled "Its not, but its definitely something Eda Yildiz would and Serkan Bolat would do anything for her" 

I forced myself to look away from him and proceeded to open the gelato shop door and entered with Serkan following closely behind. We ordered completely different flavours, me coconut and strawberry, him pistachio and coffee, then headed back outside to a nearby bench. 

I still couldn't believe hypochondriac Serkan was eating ice cream outside in a winter day without completely losing his mind about all the possible ways this could give him a cold. He was trying to make me happy and I would have appreciated that fact a lot more in other conditions. The silence was starting to get tense when he broke it. 

"I guess there's absolutely no chance of me getting a kiss today then" He said pointing at my ice cream.

It took me a second to understand the connection and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "That was never in the cards Serkan, strawberry ice cream or not" 

"Well the way that you have been looking at me all day begs to differ Eda Yildiz" His tentative tone from earlier was slowly fading away into wild Serkan right in front of my eyes. "I know this is not the way either of us pictured this going but we got you your Italian gelato and a library visit, and I have only been here two days" 

I rolled my eyes and the cocky smile on his face dimmed. He made me so mad when he did things like this, we couldn't ignore the elephant in the room and he couldn't nice gesture himself out the pain he had inflicted. "You are an architect Serkan and a good one at that, so it should be obvious to you that it doesn't matter how pretty the house looks if the foundation is not solid enough to support it. Our foundation failed and the house fell down on us, painting the walls a nice color wont make a difference at this point" 

"Eda..." he started, he looked lost "I was just trying to-"

I jumped in "It doesn't matter. You told me yesterday there was something you needed to tell me about, I want to talk about that, not this" I said the final bit gesturing between us. 

He nodded and then ran a rough hand through his face. "Have you been in contact with Efe lately?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Eda just answer the question" Less than a minute ago he was sweet and charming, now he was clearly irritated. It was amazing to see how crazy we could make each other. 

"Well yes, he helped me a lot when I moved here, introduced me to people in our field, helped me find an apartment, things like that. I don't talk to him every day but yes we have been in touch" 

He nodded again and I could see the tension in his jaw. "Did you know he is back in Italy?"

"Are you going to tell me what you want to say or are you going to keep interrogating me?" 

Serkan sighed looking away and then back at me "It would be so much easier if you didn't answer my questions with other questions" 

"You are the one that wanted to talk Serkan, so just say what you need to say so I can go home" He was starting to get on my nerves as well. Not that it was ever difficult for him. 

"Fine" He snapped "Efe tried to screw me over with a client friend of his, things got heated and he left the country. I wasn't sure if he would be brave enough to tell you about any of it and of course he wasn't, he is a coward through and through"

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I knew he didn't like Efe from the get go, but this was unexpected to say the least. "Serkan"

"No Eda, you wanted me to tell you so don't interrupt me now" He grumbled "Efe's silent partner decided to show up after that and... well I think you should know who it is before you go home, I don't want you to be blindsided by this" Serkan sighed again and turned around to face me completely, he took my hands on his before continuing "The holdings 45% partner is Semiha Yildirim, your grandmother" 

I heard the words coming out of his mouth but they didn't make sense, I saw the worry in his eyes while he kept holding onto my hands trying to reassure me. My vision started to get fuzzy and the last thing I heard was Serkan repeating my name. 

  
  



	2. Iki

I opened my eyes regaining consciousness, the first few seconds were a blurry mess and then slowly I could see a pair of honey colored irises starting intently at me. “Eda” a voice that I knew very well whispered “Welcome back” I couldn’t see him properly yet but I matched the smile I could hear in his low voice. “I hate when this fainting thing happens, but I adore how you look at me every time you wake up, even if just for a few seconds” He ran a hand softly through my hair and I started to sit up on the couch I was laying in.

“Where are we?” My voice came out hoarse. “How long was I out?”

Serkan handed me a glass of water before answering “We are in my office, it was around half an hour. I was staring to get really worried”

I drank the water slowly and rubbed my eyes to get my sight to clear completely. “I'm fine”

“You always say that, I wish you would humor me and let me take you to get checked up” His jaw was clenched and he looked disheveled somehow, disheveled for Serkan Bolat standards at least.

A new notification sound came from his phone, he took a look at his screen and a ghost of a smile passed through his face. “Melo wants you to call her when you can”

“Melo? Melo texted you?” I couldn’t help the high pitch in my voice when asking the question.

He nodded “I called her after I got you here, I wasn't sure if there was anything else I could do, you were out for longer than any other time”

“So many questions” I muttered under my breath.

“Ask them then” He said looking at me intently.

I sighed “It wont change anything”

He nodded, but I could tell he didn’t agree with me. Serkan got up to refill my glass of water and for the first time I took a look at the space we were in. It was an airy white office space with a huge window overlooking the main campus square. It didn’t make sense that he had an office here, it also didn’t make sense that we had not had our meeting here to beginning with but all of these things were inconsequential compared to what he told me before I passed out.

“Why is Semiha Yildrim in Istanbul? And why is she targeting your company?” I asked when Serkan sat down in front of me again and handed me the newly filled water glass.

“Obviously she didn’t tell me her master plan Eda, but I would assume, considering our families past, she wants revenge” His jaw clenched and he ran his fingers through his eyebrows almost compulsively. “She also expected to see you there, I guess Efe wasn't as forthcoming on what has been happening in the office lately as she expected”

Semiha was back and Efe had been working with her all along… was anyone in my life honest at all? It seemed everyone had a lie to hide behind or a trick up their sleeves.

“Bak Eda, I needed you to hear this from me before you came home, it was only fair” He said in a low tone. I nodded and we silently looked at each other for a few minutes. I'm sure we were both thinking where do we go from here?

Going home felt like a terrible idea now. I missed so many things and of course I wanted to prove myself now more than ever. But for all I knew my aunt was also aware of this from the start and didn’t care to tell me. I was sick and tired of always being the last to know. I wanted to live my life and be free from the past and the lies and everything that didn’t serve me or let me grow. And maybe the only way of doing that was staying away for longer than originally planned. At least until I could be independent, I couldn’t go back and live with my aunt and I couldn’t work with Semiha specially if that is what she wanted from the get go.

“I'm going to go now Serkan, I appreciate you taking care of me and telling me about this”

I quickly stood up from the couch and lost my balance, Serkan was immediately there to steady me. He was gently grabbing me by the shoulders, he was so close and he smelled so good and all I wanted was comfort and a way to stop my brain from overthinking my life. I was about to go for it, about to press my lips against his when he shook his head slightly and took me into a hug instead. He was hugging me so tightly I felt like tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, this hug was not just for my benefit, he needed it too.

“Let me be here for you, let me help you navigate this mess and find a way out” He whispered into my ear.

“I don’t need you” I muttered back still holding onto him just as tightly as he was.

“I know” He whispered again “I know you don’t, but you have always been there for me, even when I didn’t deserve it and now… now is my turn to show up for you” After his proclamation went unanswered for a few beats he let go of me.

We were still standing impossibly close to one another when I said “I want to be alone right now” I turned around and left him there, it seemed to be my new M.O.

* ☼ *

When I got home later that day my head kept spinning, thinking about what the future held for me. I was supposed to go home in a week, only Melo, Fifi and Ceren knew about it and I knew they wouldn't judge me if I changed my mind…. But it still felt like I needed to make a decision sooner rather than later. I could stay here and call back the couple of offices that had contacted me about entry level jobs, say I changed my mind and Italy was the best plan for me at the moment. I could sign up for Italian classes to improve my language, I could get a nicer apartment with a terrace where I could have a small makeshift garden, I could call Giacomo and tell him he got his wish and I was staying, he would throw a big party with lots of his friends and… There were a million things that I could do, and staying wouldn't be bad. _Its not bad Eda, but you're being a coward._ A voice inside of me said, today my inner voice sounded a lot like Fifi. Fifi and her no nonsense attitude. Maybe I should call the girls and get some advice. Maybe their perspective could light the way.

I took my phone out of my purse and I made a group call with all of them. The first one to show up on the screen was Melo smiling brightly.

“Dada? Are you feeling better?”

“Since when are you in direct contact with the enemy Melocim?” I said smiling back at her.

Fifi joined in then “Why are we discussing Serkan so early on this call?” she said rolling her eyes.

After a second Ceren joined too. “Hi kizlar, is this an emergency call?”

“Yes” I said sighing audibly. “Serkan is here”

I expected some surprised faces but the girls didn’t even flinch. So they knew, all of them. “Really? Fifi? Even you?”

“He is very determined sometimes Eda, I tried to persuade him” I was a tad concerned of what meant but she didn’t elaborate on her methods, ever. “but he stood his ground and was brave enough to deserve me not breaking his bones” Ceren laughed and Melo let out a loud worried shriek.

“So you are all team Bolat now?” I asked amazed to see them rooting for him all together for once.

They all said a version of “not exactly” at the same time.

“It doesn’t matter, this is not about Serkan any way. He told me about Semiha and I'm having trouble deciding what to do. The impulsive side of me just wants to call off my return trip and stay here but I feel like that would be running away from my problems… again”

“Eda you didn’t run away from your problems, you went there to achieve your goals and it was damn time you put yourself first for once” Fifi said immediately.

Melo and Ceren nodded in agreement. “And besides your grand-- I mean that woman, can’t force herself into your life. You have no obligation to her and if you feel better staying there and not even seeing her, you know we will miss you, but we will support you” Ceren added.

“Why didn’t you guys tell me about this mess?”

“Serkan made a pretty compelling case about why he had the responsibility to tell you. We figured that if he didn’t succeed we would jump in” Ceren’s tone was very matter-o-fact something she definitely picked up in law school. “Also it felt like the kind of thing to tell you face to face”

“Yeah and we were right, she fainted when she found out” Melo said softly. And Fifi and Ceren both looked taken aback by the information.

I left out a chuckle. “Why don’t you tell them how you know that Melocim?”

Melo looked away from the camera for a bit before looking back at the girls and sighing. “Eniste texted me because he was worried about Dada being unconscious for so long”

“Melo…” Fifi said and we could all hear the warning in her voice.

“I know we said we wouldn't get involved but-” Melo tried to continue.

Fifi jumped in “Don't you remember what he did to her? He omitted a massively important piece of information and-”

“He was trying to protect her, and he made a mistake-” Melo intervened again.

“He hurt her and he doesn’t deserve-” Fifi tried.

“ENOUGH” I yelled and everyone's eyes went wide. “Lets get back to the point. Should I stay or should I go?” If I was in a better mood I might have said the last part in a sing-song voice.

“Eda we can’t answer that for you, the same way we couldn’t tell you what to do when you decided to go to Italy. We will support you the best we can in whatever you decide, about this and about Serkan too” She was looking intently at Melo and Fifi as if to remind them that was what best friends did, even when they didn’t necessarily agree.

I sighed “I have no idea what I would do without you girls! Thank you for always being there for me… now who is sharing next?” I said urging my friends to talk about what was going on in their lives.

Ceren mentioned that things were going okay at the office but the arrival of Semiha was bringing some challenges. Her relationship with Ferit was growing, he was sweet and kind and was always making her smile with silly stuff. I was happy to hear her so excited and I honestly thought that Ferit was one of the nicest guys I have ever met, good that my friend saw that too and valued him like he deserved.

Then Melo started telling them about this silly fight she was having with Erdem. Since they were both technically Engin’s assistants, they were trying to outsmart the other to prove who was more valuable to the team. I could only imagine how short Engin’s patience was with all of their shenanigans.

As a surprise to no one Fifi said she didn’t have anything going on her life and she had to go see someone about something right away. They all laughed knowing well that the world was not ready for Fifi to stop being so mysterious even to them.

When the call ended I felt in a much better mood. My friends always reminded me that I had a place in the world where I would always belong and that was with them. So even though I wasn't any closer to making a decision, I let go of my worries for a little bit. Tomorrow would come soon enough and decisions would be made, worrying wouldn't change anything.

* ☼ *

The next morning I was getting ready to go for a walk when my phone pinged. I had a message notification from an unknown Italian number.

**I’m going back home in two days in case you want a ride.**

I texted him back right away.

**E: I haven't decided what to do yet. But thanks.**

**S: Want to talk about it?**

**E: Not really.**

**S: Peki. I'm here if you needed me, until Friday at least.**

I was going to leave it at that when he texted me again.

**S: If you decide to stay, can I say goodbye?**

**E: Maybe.**

My gut instinct was to not see Serkan, because he made me weak. And I didn’t want to end up kissing him or who knows what else just because I was in the middle of a personal crisis. Not matter what he did, he didn’t deserve to have his feelings played with. So not seeing him was the safe choice and somehow I had ended up being the safe version of myself.

_You’re a coward_. Fifi’s voice said again. This time I just took my keys and headed to the park. I needed a distraction and it couldn’t be _him_.

* ☼ *

I woke up confused about where I was and how I had gotten here. The room felt so unfamiliar, I wasn't home. This wasn't my bed and that wasn't my window and I couldn’t hear the noise coming from the floor bellow, and yes there was always noise coming from below in this house. I looked at my bedside table and instead of my table lamp with its grey shade there was a small globe and my phone. My reading chair was gone, my bookcases where not the same and Serkan’s picture filled with hole- I had a dream. I had a dream where I was back home in Istanbul.

In my dream Serkan and I never broke up. We never found out about his dads involvement in my parents accident. Semiha never came back. My aunt didn’t lie to me. In my dream everything was what I had wished for everyday since Selin entered Serkan’s apartment and broke my heart in small tiny pieces. But as much as I would like to blame everything bad ever on Selin, this particular thing, wasn't her fault. And waking up for that dream to an empty and sparsely decorated room was the real nightmare.

I was always told my dreams were messages. And even though my aunt wasn't a fan, I consulted astrologers often. My fixation with predisposition written in the stars was not something everyone knew about me. I haven't been to any consults in a long time, since I met Serkan I had so many questions to ask but not enough time before something else came up. My dreams were the only instrument I could use to decode things. And this one felt important and so impossible at the same time.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw a new message notification.

**S:** **Any news?**

In my dream his text would have been so different. But this is where we were.

**E: No.**

**S: Is this going to be one of those cases where not getting an answer is the answer?**

Maybe if I stopped answering his texts.

**S: Don't you dare stop answering Eda.**

I smiled, he knew me so well.

**E: Okay.**

**S: Okay I can say goodbye? Okay you are coming with me?**

**E: Okay I wont stop answering.**

**S: Lets have breakfast.**

**E: No.**

**S: Lunch?**

**E: I don’t think so.**

**S: If you stay we wont see each other for a long time. Again. Not seeing you everyday doesn’t agree with me.**

**S: Let me see you today.**

**S: Please.**

**E: Okay, but don’t make me change my mind.**

**S: Have you decided something?**

**E: Not yet.**

**S: So how do I know if I want to change your mind?**

**E: You don’t. That's the point. Promise.**

**S: We will see.**

**E: Serkan, promise me.**

**S: Pick you up in 15? There's a nice bakery around the corner from your place, we can eat there.**

How does he know where I live?This would be so creepy if it wasn't him.

**S: Don't ask.**

I smiled almost against my will and got out of bed to get ready to see Serkan. Almost against my will or so I kept telling myself.

* ☼ *

We were blessed with another sunny winter day. He was wearing a blue sporty jacket and a yellow beanie, I took the opportunity to take him in while he was walking my way, I could tell by his expression he was doing the same. I was wearing a light purple jacket and my hair was down in waves, since the sun was out I didn’t need a hat today.

“Eda Yildiz!” He said with a huge smile plastered on his face. This charming robot could be a menace.

I tried to stop but my smile was stronger than me. “Merhaba Serkan”

I wasn't sure what he was going to go for when he got very close to me and then he gave me a very quick hug before putting him arm out for me to take as he led me to the bakery that was a few blocks away.

We sat on an outdoor table surrounded by green bushes that were clearly able to thrive in any weather and ordered our food. Serkan of course went for a healthy omelet and vegetable option, something very un-Italian. While I went full on sugary goodies ordering cornetos and bread and marmalade and chocolate spreads, I also asked for an assortment of fruits when Serkan gave me a look about all the baked sweets. I made sure to tell them to not bring strawberries this time.

Serkan was telling me about the projects he had judged and the students he had supervised these past few days. I was happy to hear him talk about design, he came alive every time he ran me through his students ideas. He had apparently been corresponding with them for months, his passion for education as evident as the first time I heard him give that speech on my university the day we met.

How much had changed since I stubbornly handcuffed myself to this man. It still felt like they were on our hands in more ways than one. We were bounded by them, no matter what.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked probably when he saw I wasn't jumping in with questions or comments.

“Handcuffs”

He chuckled “Oh is kinky Eda coming out to play?”

I could feel my face getting hot. “You know what I mean”

“Not always, but right now yes. Invisible handcuffs that connect us not matter what happens” His voice was low an affected and his eyes didn’t leave mine. The intensity of the conversation and his stare were doing things to me. He always did things to me. “You are always with me. You took those damn handcuffs and tied us together and I never thought I would be so thankful to Ferit for being so kinky and to Leyla for giving me the invitation that day and to you for being the stubborn, headstrong, wonderful woman you are and putting them on me and changing my life” He sighed and took one of my hands in his. “I'm sorry, I will forever be sorry for hurting you. But Eda? There's only one person in this world more stubborn that you are, and he is going to prove to you that you belong with him forever”

I could feel the moisture in my eyes, I could feel my heart galloping on my chest like it was running a 5k race. And I knew that everything that Serkan just said was what he believed to be one hundred percent true. And my resolve to keep him away from my heart wavered as it always did when he looked at me like I was everything precious in the world for him.

He slowly released my hand and took a sip from his coffee. Looking away like he didn’t just professed undying love to me.

“Neyse, that's probably not what you meant huh?”He gave me a boyish grin. That said: _You don’t need to say anythin_ g. And so I didn’t.

We spoke about the city and its elegant nooks and crannies. We discussed art and culture and the reason why Serkan loved coming here every time he could. After a few subject changes we both knew the time had come to discuss the huge pink elephant in the room. _Should I stay or should I go?_

“You know I have to ask Eda” He said after we had both finished eating our breakfast.

“I had a dream” I told him surprising us both and suddenly I was transported to a time where Serkan was saying this to me over breakfast at his summer house. How he told me about coming to Italy with me, putting everything on second place and making me and my dreams his priority. It hurt to know what happened later, but it was bittersweet to realize even after everything he was still here with me in a way neither us expected. “In it everything was how I wanted it to be, I erased all of the mistakes and it was and felt perfect”

“Okay” He said probably as lost as I was as to where I was going with this.

“Its an impossible dream Serkan, because no matter what I do my mistakes, other peoples mistakes, they cannot be erased. And avoiding those faults is never going to take me forward. Coming here was my dream and I feel so thankful to have been able to achieve it, I do. But I can’t stay here and pretend Istanbul and Semiha and my aunt and you don’t exist” We both realized at the same time what I was saying. At some point between waking up this morning and coming to breakfast with Serkan I had made a decision to go home with him.

He smiled “You’re coming home?”

“I guess I am” I replied not believing it myself. “Semiha is not a good person and I can’t let her try to pin your fathers mistakes on you. Its not fair” Serkan was a child when it happened and no one should have to pay for their parents sins.

“Eda” He said his expressions morphing into one of worry, his forehead creasing. “If you are coming to Istanbul to put yourself between me and your grandmother. Don't”

“You know how much I hate people telling me what to do Serkan” I retorted already annoyed at his impulse for control.

“She hurt you deeply and I don’t need you exposing yourself to that again. Specially not on my behalf”

I understood his point but I had made a decision and his efforts where useless.

“We are flying home tomorrow Serkan, deal with it” I said and I could tell this time he understood the finality of it. He jaw clenched but he nodded.

No more running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. I always appreciate the support and the feedback.   
> Hope you keep enjoying this story!


	3. Üç

We arrived in Istanbul the next afternoon. Being on a plane with Serkan Bolat would always bring me back to that time when he was just someone new and unknown, someone I couldn’t help but to want to know everything about. And now I did. I knew everything and I chose to stay away.

Staying away wasn't enough. _You can’t control your heart_ my inner voice informed me today, and it sounded like Melo. Melo and her big heart and unrelenting faith in the triumph of love. I wanted to channel Melo, I wanted to throw caution to the wind and try for happy. But so many things were happening that were out of my control and I didn’t feel so confident about my instincts as I used to. I need to fix things, restore the order and then maybe… think about how to deal with all I felt every time his pair of greenish honey eyes glanced my way.

I thanked Serkan for giving me a ride on his private plane and for dropping me off at my aunt house. He seemed unsure about leaving me here alone but I insisted I was fine. There was going to be a lot of insisting on things that weren't necessarily true in my future, but it needed to be done. Eda Yildiz was strong, Eda Yildiz was brave and she was going to head this web of lies dead on.

I came into the house ready to face my aunt for the first time in 6 months. I had spoken to her briefly over the phone but nothing too serious or detailed. When she saw me come into the kitchen she dropped everything and hugged me tightly.

“Hala” I said and I could feel the moisture gathering in my eyes. She was my family and had been my shelter for so long. No matter how mad I could get, love was always there.

She was smiling through the tears. “Edacim, its so good to see you. I’m so glad you came back”

I went straight to the point “When you spoke to your mother about my scholarship…” I didn’t want to accuse her, I was trying to reign in my frustration. “Did you know she was going to come back? Did you know she had bought half of Serkan’s company?”

She let go and looked me in the eyes. She swapped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. “Of course not Eda. I told you why I called her, I was desperate and I didn’t want you to stress about money or to have to stay with Serkan after the breakup. I wanted to give you options. I was as shocked as anyone when she appeared on my doorstep”

I nodded “I thought we were past hiding things from each other. You promised me and then just forgot to tell me she was back” My tone was harsh but I couldn’t mask my disappointment. The empowered aunt that raised me had faded away into someone who didn’t trust herself or me with anything anymore and I needed her to wake up.

“I'm sorry Eda, we haven't been speaking much and I didn’t want to upset you more” She sighed “You have been through so much lately and you were finally doing your own thing. The last thing I wanted was for you to rush back because of this”

I crossed my arms abruptly “Bak hala, you raised me to be strong and independent and capable. And now you are taking those things away from me. I need you to be honest with me, that's the best protection you can give me”

She nodded quietly. I hugged her again and helped her make dinner. After we ate together and we were both a lot more relaxed I started asking questions about Semiha’s sudden appearance. My aunt had very brief interactions with her mother and none of them gave away any information that I didn’t already know from Serkan. She was back, she wanted me to work alongside her in the company and she could potentially be planning the demise of the Bolats. The rest I would need to find out for myself.

* ☼ *

The next morning I started getting ready, chose my favorite and most empowering pantsuit, I wore my nicest heels and overall chose an outfit and make up that me feel like the queen of the world. In difficult situations clothes and markup felt like my armor, and today I needed it the best one there was.

**S: You want me to pick you up?**

**E: We don’t work together anymore Serkan Bey.**

**S: I was hoping we could change that.**

**E: No chance.**

I heard a car horn from downstairs and even though I already knew, I looked out the window to see Serkan on his convertible waving at me.

**S: I will wait for you.**

I read the text and smiled, because somehow I knew he meant it.

* ☼ *

We were 5 minutes out when Serkan raised the car roof and turned the music down. He quickly gave me a soft look before saying “I know you’re angry about all of this, but this woman is looking to rattle us and you need to be calm Eda”

I gave him a tense smile that he could see from the corner of his eyes while he focused on the road. “I will be calm”

He snorted “Öyle mi?”

“Öyle”

The devilish smile he gave me in return said how much he trusted me to do the opposite.

“I'm going in there with you” He announced when he parked the car in front of the office a few minutes later.

“No” I replied immediately.

He grinned and said in a throaty voice “I have to say your stubbornness sometimes does it for me”

I could feel the sudden heat rushing to my face. “Sometimes?” I retorted.

Serkan took off his seat belt and leaned closer to me as he whispered in my ear “Always Eda, always”

How could this man have the ability to mess with my head in just a few seconds, just hearing the low rumble of his voice and having him near enough to smell was enough for me. _Always._

Before I could say anything he pulled away and opened his door as one of the security guys opened mine and in we went.

* ☼ *

I came into Artlife and every employee we came across smiled at me and welcomed me back. They kept saying how happy they were for my return and I couldn’t deny the rush of feelings that stirred in me. I was happy to be back too and this place, against all odds, felt like home.

When I came into the main working space Leyla rushed to me and gave me a hug. “I'm so glad you're back Edacim”

“I’m happy to see you too Leyla”

Our hug ended and out of nowhere Erdem was making confetti fly everywhere. “Welcome home Eda!” He yelled with the dorkiest smile on his face. I thanked him and stole a look at Serkan who was faking annoyance to hide his enthusiasm. No matter what he said I knew deep down he appreciated Erdem’s craziness too.

As Piril and Engin came out of his office with huge grins and gave me hello hugs I had almost forgotten the real reason I was back. It was not a day of celebration and suddenly we all remembered it.

“Edacim, you're finally here” Said an older voice coming out of the conference room Serkan used as an office since we met. “Welcome to your company kiz torun”

I remembered the conversation I just had in the car with Serkan and took a deep breath before looking at the woman directly in the eyes. “Semiha Hanin”

Serkan who had been standing right beside me the whole time suddenly wrapped his hand around my waist in a silent sign of support. Semiha’s eyes quickly caught his gesture and she looked back at me with hard eyes.

“I think it would be good for us to catch up in private”

I nodded silently, holding Serkan’s hand in mine for a second before taking it off my body and following my dads mother into the conference room.

“You look beautiful canin” She said while taking a seat opposite Serkans chair on what looked like a misplaced wooden throne.

I made my way to Serkans seat and sat down looking at her from the other end of the table.

“No need to fake niceties anymore, we are alone now”

“Eda I came here because I want us to building a relationship, to mend fences” She was looking at me intently like I was a child who didn’t understand basic human behavior.

“Those fences were burned down, nothing to mend left” I hissed.

She smiled and her whole face looked maniacal “I don’t understand, canin, how you can come to this Holding and work alongside the people that were responsible for your parents untimely deaths. There's clearly a lot of misplaced anger”

 _Stay calm_ Serkan whispered from my conscience. “You never wanted my mother, you tried to destroy my family, if it wasn't for you they-”

“Alpekin Bolat killed them with his negligence” She said cutting me off “And you seem to be blinded by his son and unable to punish the rightful culprits” She stood up and came closer to me, her voice dimming down “This needs to stop now Eda, we need to find a way to buy them out of this holding. I wont allow for this continue, for Serkan to continue working here like its a legacy to uphold. This company is responsible for what happened to your parents and you act like this is home”

I tried but I couldn’t hold it in anymore “You ran your son out of his home, you tried to get rid of my mom in more than one occasion, you wanted to control my childhood once they were gone. You are the last person in the world that can teach me anything about life or how to live it” My words were an explosion of years of hating the woman in front of me. I was taking all my anger on the only person I could really hurt and make it mean something. “You are the villain in this story and no matter how much I hate Alpekin for his carelessness I will always hate you more!”

I was fighting hard to keep my tears of frustration at bay and she seemed completely unfazed by all of it.

“You are going to work alongside me and we are going to get to know each other. I need for you to get perspective Eda, clearly you have been manipulated into hating the wrong person” It was almost scary how eerily calm she was. “And whatever is going on with Serkan, it ends now. I want you to marry someone suitable for you and the Yildrim name”

I laughed like she just told me the funniest joke in the world. “You are not going to do to me what you did to my parents. Asla”

She sighed, as if she was tired of me not doing what she wanted. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but here we are” She sat next to me and looked me dead in the eyes. “If you don’t do as I say I will destroy Serkan, his company, his family and anything and everything he ever held dear. This conversation stays within us. Don't go crying to your aunt about any of it. If you choose the right path Eda, everything will be okay and in no time I will be signing my shares off and leaving this city” Semiha looked away for a second before continuing “So please take the a couple of days off, but on Thursday I expect you here to get into your shareholder duties. I also expect for you find a suitable fiance within a week if you don’t I will do it myself”

Everything she was saying was so out of whack that I didn’t know where to start contradicting her story. I would never do anything she wanted me to do. She will not control me or Serkan or anyone we loved. This was war and she was standing on the wrong side once again.

“I'm giving you the chance to chose the right path Eda, don’t cross me because you will find out who I really am when the people I love are in danger”

I had so much I wanted to say, but nothing would help. It would just be adding fuel to the fire. I knew what I needed to do, no words mattered.

“You have no idea what love is” I told her before taking my things and leaving the office. I so wanted to have a door to slam to get my pent up anger out but unfortunately I could only storm out of there.

* ☼ *

Serkan was on my heels as soon as I left the conference room. I ran upstairs to what used to be his office I was about to slam this door when he came in and quietly closed it behind him. He didn’t even say my name, he just came close and hugged me tight, caressing my hair and softly whispering into my ear to cry or yell or do anything I needed to. He told me it was okay, and he kept holding me when I started crying out of frustration. He didn’t let me go for a long time.

I sat down in one of the brown leather couches and he sat next to me. His quiet presence giving me strength. I could tell he wanted me to open up to him, but he was letting me deal with this however I needed to.

“I hate her” I told him quietly and he just nodded in understanding. _And I can’t let her hurt you_. I thought to myself. “She wants me to work here with her”

“We expected that” He replied.

“She will ruin the holding if I don’t” I hadn't decided how much I could tell Serkan about the conversation. If I told him all of it he was going to go there guns a blazing and end up speeding up his downfall.

He came closer and held my hands in his “I don’t care about the holding Eda” I gave him a skeptical look “But I wont let her hurt you like this everyday, I can’t see you this broken over someone that doesn’t deserve it” His words reminded me of what he said before we came here two days ago. _“If you are coming to Istanbul to put yourself between me and your grandmother. Don't”_ but what he didn’t understand was that I was also incapable of seeing him hurt, not if I could help it.

* ☼ *

The next morning I went to see Aydan Hanin and while having breakfast together at her house we got the news that Alpekin Bolat had been arrested over seas and was now in jail awaiting trial. Apparently someone had found a considerable quantity of illegal drugs in his hotel room. She was concerned to an extent but after everything that her husband had done to her and her family I could tell that she felt a bit relieved to have him go through some pain and suffering of his own. I didn’t acknowledge it and she didn’t either but as it kept happening lately we understood each other in ways we never expected when we first met.

Aydan had been elemental in me being able to go to Italy on my own terms and I would forever appreciate her for being my secret confidant. I wasn't sure how Serkan would react if he ever found out her mother helped me get out of his life, but I hoped he would understand that it was what I needed at the time.

I knew what happened to his father was Semiha’s first warning. To remind me what would happen if I didn’t follow her wishes. Time was running out for me to make a decision. I was supposed to show up for work in 2 days. I needed a plan.

I got a cryptic text from Ceren when I was leaving the Bolat state later that morning.

**C: Girls night at my place tonight.**

Maybe it was me not trusting anything lately but it was a bit weird that they wanted to have a girls night in the middle of the week and at Ceren’s place. We usually got together at my house because Melo and I both lived there and the girls had too at different points in their lives. Ceren’s house was fancy and in a very good neighborhood but her parents presence made us all feel a bit uncomfortable at times.

I got a follow up text.

**C: My parents are out of the country so we should take advantage.**

Well that made more sense I guess. They did have a great house and a big selection of ingredients for the weird cakes we made together on girls nights. Maybe tonight we would actually end up eating the cake for once.

* ☼ *

I was at the flower shop trying to clear my mind by taking care of plants when I got a call from Serkan. I smiled and automatically scolded myself for doing so.

“Hey” I said answering the call.

“Eda Yildiz” He answered with his characteristic charm. “How was breakfast with your mother-in-law?”

I snorted “Aydan Hanin is not my mother-in-law Serkan”

“Not yet” He said and I could tell from his voice he was smiling.

“Are you having me followed?” I threw back jokingly.

“Not precisely but I needed to talk to Seyfi earlier and he couldn’t shut up about you being there. I chose the wrong day to have breakfast alone”

“Anything I can help you with?” I said after he didn’t continue with his inquiries. We had talked earlier about his fathers situation, so I wasn't sure why he was calling for a second time today.

“I wanted to get some flowers actually, and I love your aunts flower shop because they always give me personalized treatment, so I called you”

My face was starting to hurt from the constant smiling. “So you are having me followed?” I said again and he laughed.

“No Eda, I wouldn't do that” I heard him sneeze through the phone.

“Bless you” I told him.

“Thank you” A close voice responded. I looked around and found Serkan smiling at me from over the counter. I smiled back and hung up the phone at the same time he did.

“What brings you here during office hours Serkan Bey?” I was so excited to see him, as if we hadn't spoken earlier as if we hadn't been together yesterday and the day before and the day before.

“I told you, I need flowers” He said matter-o-factly. “Actually daisies”

I was even if against myself excited to see him. Having him here made my day better, I was also curious about the flowers, the meaning and most importantly the recipient.

“Daisies huh? Any reason in particular for wanting those?” I asked trying to feign disinterest.

He chuckled “I like them”

He was playing a game and I didn’t really know what it was, apart from the fact that he was giving me as little information as possible on purpose. I moved around and started preparing a bundle of daisies for him. Serkan followed me around through the whole process.

When I finished I took the customary card out and asked him “Anything you want me to write?” we did it for customers all the time so it wasn't unusual for me to be asking this. I wasn't jealous or anything, Serkan and I were not together and he could very well give flowers to however he wanted.

He took the card from my hand and put it away inside his coat pocket. “No need, I will do it later” He then took the flowers that were now wrapped in colorful paper by the stems “Thank you for your help Eda, I'm sure she will love them”

 _She?_ _Who_ _is this she?_ I thought. I could see a glint in his eyes that was driving me mad. I tried to form a coherent thought but before I could he said thank you again and left the flower shop without giving me any information as to where he was going or who were the flowers for.

  
  


_I hope they wither before_ _ **she**_ _gets them_ I thought to myself and proceeded to get annoyed about being annoyed. As If I didn’t have enough in my plate with trying to form a plan to deal with Semiha, Serkan comes to my happy place and destroys my peace by buying daisies for a mysterious woman. I really needed that girls night right about now.

* ☼ *

When I got home later that day I found Melo going on about how we should dress up for girls night since we were going to Ceren house, and a fancy house deserved some fancy girls. I really didn’t have the energy to contradict her so I just went with it.

I took a red dress out of my closet and got ready in around half an hour, I went to knock on Melo’s door and she came out wearing a dress in bright pink colours. We both looked awesome and it got me excited to go see my kizlar and unpack my last few days with them. We said goodbye to my aunt who surprisingly didn’t ask too many questions about where we were going dressed like that on a Tuesday night.

I parked Dayi on the sidewalk in front of Ceren’s house and Melo and I opened the gate to the garden. We usually hung out on the back yard during the spring but it was still not warm yet to do so today. So we opened the front door and lead ourselves in.

“Ceren? Fifi?” I said trying to gauge in what room they were. They didn’t reply so we kept going into the house, everything looked dark so maybe Ceren was still taking a shower.

I turned the lights on in the living room and I jumped back when a cacophony of voices yelled “Surprise” at the same time. Everyone started clapping and laughing at my reaction.

“I told you she had no idea” Fifi said with a half smile.

After my initial fright went away I started to look around. Ceren and Fifi were both laughing at my expression. Engin, Piril, Erdem and Leyla were also here and happy to see my honest reaction. I could see Ferit coming from the back of the room where had been recording the whole thing. Everyone was here, everyone except for-

“Looking for someone?” A low familiar voice whispered in my ear. I turned to see Serkan dressed in one of his fabulous gray suits. He was carrying a bundle of daisies. “For you” He said with a dashing smile. “For new beginnings”

I took the flowers and gave him a side hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Serkan” My heart was beating fast, and I was going to blame it entirely on the scare my friends just gave me, but deep down I knew it had nothing to do with it.

“I also read about how the Greek goddess Astraea got turned into a star, when she wept stardust fell and when it landed on earth it was in the form of daisies. Stars and flowers Eda Yildiz, all the things we treasure” He came close and embraced me sideways again.

I took the chance to whisper in his ear “I treasure you”

When our eyes met again there was a spark. We were on the same page somehow. Right now I couldn’t care less about the past or the future. I could only think about having Serkan Bolat next to me and how much I wanted to show him what I really meant by treasuring him when it was just the two of us.

Our moment was interrupted by Erdem telling us we needed to take a selfie. Everyone bunched together and smiled at the phone he was holding. I thanked everyone when I looked at the banner behind us. This was my friends celebrating me coming home and my outstanding marks on my thesis presentation. These people were such an intrinsical part of my life now that I couldn’t believe only a few short days ago I was considering not coming back.

“We have one more surprise for you Eda” Ceren said grinning excitedly. “There’s someone else that wanted to be here for this”

I had no clue who this someone could be but when the garden door opened and a tall blond with an artistic vibe came in I understood it couldn’t have been anyone else.

“Congratulations Edacim” He said and I ran into his arms and he hugged me and turned me around the same way he used to do when we were kids.

“Deniz! This is the best surprise ever” We were laughing and hugging and the girls came to us to do the same. My heart belonged to these people here before it did anyone else.

After I got out of my daze from seeing my childhood friend I saw Serkan looking at us intently. I read his lips when he said muttered “Deniz, Deniz kim?”

This was going to be a long and interesting night.

* ☼ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> This update took a life of its own. I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Have a nice start to your week. Cant wait to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Is Deniz going to be a baddie?
> 
> Do we need to bring Selin into the story?
> 
> And how much is Serkan going to lose him mind over Eda’s childhood friend?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Hala: Aunt
> 
> Oyle mi?: Is that so?
> 
> Kiz Torun: Granddaughter
> 
> Canin: My dear
> 
> Kim: Who?


End file.
